Comfortable
by tutorgirl25
Summary: Brooke Davis' parents die when she is 17. She is sent from her old home in NYC to live with her godparents Deb and Dan Scott who she as never met in NC. And with them, come their two boys Nathan and Lucas. How does everyone cope with Brooke's arrival?
1. The Move

Background: Lucas and Nathan live with Dan and Deb because Karen moved to Europe when Lucas was younger.

Brooke lives with her parents in New York City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 year old Brooke Davis sat on the edge of her bed, fighting back tears. She just got the news that her parents were on the plane that crashed in South Carolina, leaving no survivors.

"Brooke?" a lady said, walking into Brooke's bedroom.

"Yes?" Brooke asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm here to talk about your living arrangements.

"I'm staying here." Brooke told her sternly.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that Brooke, you're a minor." The lady told her.

"I've lived by myself for the past year. My parents were on a road trip across the country." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry Brooke, according to your parents wills, you will be sent to live in North Carolina with your godparents.

"You're kidding." Brooke exclaimed

"No Brooke, I'm not. You will have to pack your things tomorrow. We will leave Thursday." The lady said.

After she left, Brooke cried and cried. When she finally woke up, it was already Wednesday afternoon.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself, knowing that now she only has tonight to pack everything she owns.

-------------

"Mom, you can't be serious." Nathan said at dinner Wednesday night.

"I'm sorry honey. But Mr. and Mrs. Davis asked us this when their daughter was a baby." Deb explained.

"How old is she?" Lucas asked

"Your age. It might not be that bad…." Deb said, passing Lucas the potatoes.

"Mom! A girl that we don't even know is moving in with us tomorrow." Nathan pointed out.

"I know, but maybe she'll be nice." Deb told them.

"Maybe? What if she's crazy? What if she wants to kill us all?" Nathan said loudly.

"Nathan, be reasonable." Deb told him.

"Reasonable? A random girl is moving in with us, and you want me to be reasonable."

-----------

The next morning, the mover picked up all of Brooke's things, and she was on her way to North Carolina.

"I'm leaving New York City for a small town in the middle of no where." An angry Brooke mumbled on the plane.

When they arrived in North Carolina, Brooke and the lady that was bringing her got a taxi.

"Brooke, I know you don't like this but maybe it won't be all that bad." The lady said, the last few words trailing off in the air as they pulled up at the house…..well mansion.

"Wow." Brooke said surprised "You didn't say they were loaded."

"I didn't' know." The lady told her, looking at her watch "I have another appointment I can't miss. So, we need to hurry it up."

"I can go alone." Brooke told her confidentaly.

"I don't know if that's the best id---"

"It'll be fine." Brooke cut her off. But truthfully, Brooke knew she would have a bigger urge to leave with the lady.

Brooke walked up slowly, making note of the beautiful landscaping in front of the house.

She knocked on the door cautiously, taking a deep breath as it opened.

"You must be Brooke." The happy lady said "I'm Deb Scott."

Brooke forced a smile "Nice to meet you."

"C'mon in. we were just sitting down for dinner." Deb told her, motioning for her to leave her bags at the front door.

"Thanks." Brooke said.

"So, I guess the Child Services told you about us?" Deb said as they walked to the back of the house.

"No, not really." Brooke said, letting out a small laugh.

"Well then. I live here with my husband and my son, and my step-son." Deb told her.

"Oh." Brooke said

"Nathan and Lucas are both your age." Deb said to her as they walked into the dining room.

"Boys, this is Brooke." Deb said, pulling out Brooke's chair across from Nathan and Lucas

"Hi." Brooke said quietly.

Nathan and Lucas didn't say anything at all. They had to admit, she was a very pretty girl, but she just intruded in their house.

"This is gonna be a long year." Nathan whispered to Lucas.

"You're telling me." Lucas whispered back.


	2. First Day

"This is your new room." Deb said to Brooke after dinner. "I'll send Nathan and Lucas to bring your things up."

"I can do it. Thanks though." Brooke said politely. Truthfully she didn't want Nathan and Lucas to think she was incapable of doing things herself.

"Okay then, I'll let you get settled in." Deb told her, walking out of the room.

Brooke sat on her new bed and looked around. It sure was a beautiful room. A big bed, big closets, a big television and computer, it was a room then any teenager would love. Except for the fact that it was right in the middle of both the boys rooms.

"Here" Lucas said from the hallway "Deb wanted me to bring this up."

"Thanks." Brooke said simply "I can get the rest."

"Okay." Lucas said, walking out "We leave for school at 7:15. Make sure you're up by then."

Brooke nodded and went to pick out new clothes for her first day of school.

The next morning, Brooke walked downstairs and 7:00. Nathan was already down in the kitchen, and handed Brooke a cup of coffee, before taking the Sports section out of the newspaper.

"You play anything?" Brooke asked him, leaning on the counter.

Nathan nodded "Basketball." He stated simply.

Brooke waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"Ready?" she heard Lucas say from the kitchen.

Nathan got up and walked towards the front door; Brooke grabbed her bag and followed too.

Lucas and Nathan both couldn't help how pretty Brooke looked, she was gorgeous.

When they arrived at school, Brooke went to her first class. Which happened to be with Nathan and Lucas.

She sat in the middle of the room, a petite girl sat next to her.

"You must be new here." The girl said to Brooke.

"Yea, I'm Brooke." Brooke said with a smile.

"Haley." the girl told her "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Do you know anyone here?" Haley asked

Brooke pointed to Nathan and Lucas "I just moved in with them."

Haley gave her an apologetic look.

"What's that look for?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Nathan and Lucas…." Haley started, thinking of the right word "Are asses."

"I sorta got that vibe already." Brooke said "They're kinda quiet."

"Not here they're not. They own the school." Haley told her as the late bell rang.


	3. The Truth Game

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates, more will be coming with enough reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was in Brooke's next class too, they sat next to each other. At lunch, Haley invited Brooke to sit with her.

"Hales!" someone called from the cafeteria. Haley smiled and Brooke followed her to a table in the center of the room.

To Brooke's surprise, Haley sat next to Nathan, Lucas was across from them.

Nathan and Lucas gave a slight smile to Brooke before turning to Haley.

"I see you met Brooke." Nathan said.

Haley smiled "Yes, I did."

"Wait, you know them?" Brooke asked, referring to Haley's previous comment.

Haley laughed "Yea, I do. Nathan's my boyfriend. Lucas is my best friend."

"But you told me----.'

"Yea, they are.'

"What'd you tell her?" Nathan asked

Haley took his hand "That you're an ass."

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, trying to sound mad.

"Because you are annoying" she joked.

Brooke laughed and sat down next to Lucas.

It surprised both Nathan and Lucas during lunch that they were getting along with Brooke. They weren't planning on it, but they got along so well.

Nathan and Haley walked out of the cafeteria, which left Lucas and Brooke alone.

"So, what's your next class?" he asked her, playing with his pen.

She took out her schedule "Um, history."

"With?"

"Brown."

"Me too." Lucas said with a smile, standing up "C'mon, we'll walk together."

Brooke stood up slowly and followed him to his locker.

"So, Nathan has Haley, but where's your girl?" she asked, leaning against the locker.

"Don't have one." He said simply.

Brooke raised her eyebrows "I heard you owned the school, and you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I'm waiting for the right girl." He told her as they started to walk "How about you, any boyfriends where you used to live?"

"Nah, I mean here and there, but nothing serious." She said as they walked into the classroom.

On the walk home, it was just Lucas and Brooke again, and it was a long walk home.

"This is as long as I used to walk when I came home from school." She said to him.

"Eh, Nathan takes the car and forgets me a lot, so I sorta get used to it." He told her with a smile.

"My best friend and I loved to walk home, we just talked the whole time." Brooke told him.

"See, I don't get how girls can talk for hours about nothing." He joked.

Brooke shrugged "It's not _nothing_…it's just _something _that's not important. And we would always play the truth game, that took time."

"What's that?" he aske, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, it's just a stupid game my best friend made up." She told him

"How do you play?" he asked

"You really wanna know?" she asked as he nodded "Well, you ask someone one question, anything in the world, and they have to answer it truthfully."

"And if they don't?" he asked

"Then…well, I don't know."

"So someone can just lie if they don't wanna answer it." He pointed out.

'Yea, but it's the Truth game, if you lie to the person you're playing with, it just ruins the whole purpose of the game." She said

They walked another block before Lucas turned to Brooke "What's a secret you never told anyone?"

She sighed "Hmmm, I love football. I never let my parents catch me watching it though, because my Mom _loved_ the fact that I was a girly-girl cheerleader…..What's a secret _you_ never told anyone?'

"I write."

"You didn't strike me as a writer." She said

"You didn't strike me as someone who liked football." He said back "Okay, my turn. What's your favorite dessert?"

Brooke laughed "Mint chocolate chip ice cream with rainbow jimmies." She thought about it for a moment "Who is your current crush?"

Lucas was wondering whether or not it's the smartest thing to answer this.

"You can forfeit if you want." She informed him

"Lucas Scott doesn't quit." He told her as she laughed "You."

"Me?" she was confused.

"You. My crush."


	4. Stupid Mistakes

So I wasn't going to continue this, but then I looked at al of the reviews and decided too. So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading 3

Later that night, Deb and Dan had a dinner party to go to.

"You three don't get into any trouble." She warned, mostly to Nathan "Leave a note if you're going anywhere."

"Okay mom, have a good time." Lucas said quickly, keeping his eyes fixed on the basketball game on the television.

After Deb and Dan left, Nathan stood up "I better go get Haley, we're going out for a while. Lucas, don't bore Brooke all night by watching basketball."

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled "Don't worry, I won't."

Nathan left and Lucas turned off the game, standing up and walking over to Brooke "You wanna go grab a bite to eat? I could show you some good places in town." Lucas offered.

Brooke smiled "Yea, I'd like that." She said, walking to get her coat.

Lucas watched Brooke as she walked to the hall closet. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, everything.

"Ready?" she asked, slipping her coat on.

"Let's go." He said, offering his hand. She linked her arm in his and they were off.

"So, where are we going?" Brooke asked as they continued to walk into the center of town.

"My favorite spot in the world." Lucas said, walking into the trees next to the River Court.

"What, is this when you kill me?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Very funny." He said with a smile. They walked a little bit longer and stopped at a big oak tree.

"Here?" Brooke asked, confused.

"No. up there." Lucas said, pointing up the big, tall tree.

"No no no, I don't think so. I hate heights." Brooke said, stepping back from the tree.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He promised, taking her hand and walking to the other side of the tree where pieces of wood were nailed on to make a ladder.

"Fine, but if I die, it's all on you." Brooke laughed nervously.

"You go first. I'll spot you." Lucas told her, helping her up to the first step.

Brooke nervously climbed all the way up to the top.

"Just don't look down." He told her seriously.

Brooke laughed "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

Lucas brought her up one more branch and told her to look out.

"Oh my god." She gasped "No wonder you love it here."

Brooke and Lucas looked out and could see all of Tree Hill. The moonlight on the river shined bright, and the town was starting to become quiet since it was getting late.

"I'm not used to the quiet." She said "In Manhattan, no one knows the meaning of quiet….until you come to a place like this."

They stayed up there for what seemed like hours. Talking a little bit, but mostly sitting and thinking.

"Why don't we get home? My parents should be home soon." He told her.

Brooke agreed and they climbed down the tree.

When Lucas started to walk, it wasn't the way they had come, but Brooke followed anyways, without question.

A few steps later, Brooke saw a little pond that must have flowed into the river, she walked closer to it when she felt a drop of water on her shoulder and she catches on "Lucas! You are so dead!" she yelled as another drop of water splattered on her. Brooke put her hand in the water and splashed it towards Lucas. He dodged her but stumbled on the slippery grass. It was a chilly night, but they didn't care. She runs over to him to splash more water on him, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She smiled and laughed as he spun her around and around as it started to rain. They don't stop dancing until the rain starts to stop, by now they are both soaked. They finally fall onto the grass and laugh.

"You know, if I get hypothermia it's all you fault." Brooke said, trying to be serious.

"Oh yea?" he asked, amused.

Brooke crossed her arms and started to shiver "It's freezing.

"Come here." He said, swinging his arm around her and pulls her close, rubbing his hand along her arm.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes, keeping her head rested in his chest. She lay there wondering if anything in her life had ever been this perfect, knowing that nothing ever has been. She was falling for him, and the feeling was even more wonderful then she would have ever imagined it to be.

They laid there for a while longer in silence, before Lucas spoke up "You miss them, don't you?"

Brooke turned her head towards him and looked him in the eyes "Yea, everyday."

"You know, you're pretty good at hiding it." Lucas said.

"It's easier that way. I mean I miss them like hell, but there's nothing I can do about it. So when I wake up every morning, I can either focus on what's holding me together….or what's tearing me apart. You can't just give up because things start to get hard." Brooke said quietly.

Lucas looked up at the night sky "It's gonna rain again soon." He said, pointing to the clouds.

Brooke stood up and Lucas put his arm back around her as they started to walk, but after a few steps, Lucas stopped and turned towards Brooke. She just looked up at him and smiled, expecting him to say something. But instead, he leaned in a kissed her. Not a small kiss, but the kind of kiss that people have when they are truly falling for each other.

---------------------

Lucas walked up to Brooke and handed her a drink.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"There's a living room upstairs, that's probably much less crowded then here, wanna go?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded and followed Lucas close upstairs.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were at a friend's house where there was a huge party; probably one of the biggest parties of the year.

"The living room is right down that hallway. I just have to tell Ryan something and I'll meet you there." Lucas told her, walking down the opposite hallway.

Brooke walked down the hallway and as she did, she glanced into a bedroom, where she saw Nathan kissing a girl, but when she looked again she realized that this girl wasn't Haley.

Brooke turned around to go tell Lucas quietly, since Nathan is his brother. Brooke waited for Lucas to get down talking with his friend, then whispered in his ear what she just saw.

"Damn it." Lucas said, walking down the hallway to go get his brother. But before he got to the door, he saw Haley, already walking into the room that Nathan and the other girl were in.

"I got Haley, you get Nathan." Brooke whispered to Lucas.

Lucas stepped past Haley, barely acknowledging her, too mad at his brother. Brooke saw Haley's face and saw how upset and angry she was.

"Haley." Brooke said quietly as she walked up to Haley, putting her arm around her "Let's go in the other room."

But Haley had just got started with Nathan "You are unbelievable, Nathan!" Haley yelled. Brooke and Lucas stepped back, "You know, I thought the first time you did this you were really truly sorry, but then you do it again? When you do it the second time it's not a mistake anymore, Nathan! I just can't deal with this." By this time, Haley was calm. She wasn't yelling or upset, she was just telling him the truth. Nathan scanned her blank face, and she went on quietly, her voice shaking "I thought that maybe you'd love me standing by myself. Not when you have no one else to look to, but when you have all of your options opened, Nathan. But at the end of the day, you want me, and only me." She said, a single tear streaming down her face "I'm sorry Nathan; I just can't do this anymore."

Haley turned on her heel and walked quickly downstairs, and right out the front door. Ignoring Brooke and Lucas on her way.

Nathan couldn't even look Lucas in the eye, he walked past them and out another door "I'm going home." He said to no one in particular.

-----------------

Brooke and Lucas left the party right after the incident. They both decided it'd be best if Lucas went to go talk to Haley. That would leave Brooke home with Nathan, but she was okay with that.

"I'll meet you home later, okay?" Lucas told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll be there." She said, getting out of the car and walking up to the house.

When she walked into the living room, Nathan was sitting on the floor against the wall. There was no sound in the house, everything was silent. Brooke walked up quietly and sat down next to him, not saying a word.

After a few moments of silence, Brooke finally spoke up "Do you know how unbelievably dumb that was tonight?" she asked, a tone in her voice that almost scared Nathan.

Nathan put his head in his hands "I know, I know. I just got carried away. It didn't mean anything."

"You try telling Haley that." Brooke said.

"I love her Brooke, I really do. I always have, since we were kids, and I shouldn't of done what I did." Nathan said sincerely.

"Then why did you?" Brooke asked

"I don't know Brooke, I just don't know." Nathan sighed.

"Look Nathan, Haley is a strong girl, and she doesn't need you to survive. So you either fight like hell for her, or you let her go. It's your choice."


	5. I Wish

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley couldn't do it anymore, and she told Nathan this last week. She told him that she couldn't be in this relationship anymore, and since that night, Nathan's been a wreak, Haley too.

"You okay?" Brooke asked, walking up to Haley's locker "You look a little out there."

Haley shrugged "I am." She replied as her and Brooke headed to their first class. Haley avoided eye contact as they walked past Nathan, and Brooke gave an apologetic look to him. Haley has been acting like the break-up hasn't affected her, but she has just hid everything inside, making herself smile, when she's really been a mess. After walking past Nathan just now, she wishes she could remove the piece of her heart that belongs to him. She wishes that she doesn't have to feel his eyes watching her as she passes him. She wishes she could forget what it feels to hold his hand, and kiss him. She wishes she could stop thinking about him for more then two minutes. And she wishes she could get rid of the person in her head telling her how much she really does love him.

Brooke walked into the house after school, and sat on the couch next to Nathan and Lucas.

"Long day?" she asked them both, they looked exhausted.

"Basketball." Lucas answered tiredly "As for him…..well I don't know. He skipped basketball."

Brooke slipped off her shoes and put her feet on Lucas' lap "Why?" she asked Nathan.

Nathan shrugged "I don't know."

"It's because of Haley." Lucas explained "He doesn't wanna do anything now."

"How is she?" Nathan asked Brooke, ignoring Lucas' comment.

"Why don't you ask her?" Brooke suggested.

"She's happy." Nathan said, somewhat to himself.

"No. She looks happy." Brooke corrected "She misses you like hell. I just don't know if she's gonna admit it."

Nathan stood up without another word. He grabbed his coat, and walked out the door.

---------

Haley sat in the living room, doing her homework and listening to music, she heard the front door open but just figured it was her parents.

"Remember freshman year, when we first started going out and got into our first fight, and you told me that you never know how hard you falling into you've finally hit the ground?" Nathan asked, still keeping his distance from Haley, who responded with a slight nod, still not looking him in the eye "And I promised you that I'd never let you fall again."

"You kept that promise pretty good." She responded sarcastically.

"I know I didn't Hales, and I'm so sorry for that. I never meant for you to get hurt." He said, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Then why did you Nathan?" she asked, standing up and walking towards him.

"I……I don't know. And you have no idea how much I regret that." Nathan told her.

"Do you know how cliché this story is?" Haley asked "Two best friends fall in love, dream about getting married, then the boy breaks the girls heart? So cliché and yet I never, ever saw it coming."

Nathan walked closer to her, but she pushed him away.

"No Nathan." She said quickly "You need to go."

He listened to her and left. Haley leaned against the doorframe and watched him leave, she slowly lowered herself to the ground and started to cry.

-------------------------

"Brooke." Lucas said, a look on his face that Brooke couldn't exactly put her finger on "There's a phone call for you."

Brooke took the phone from Lucas' hand and put it up to her ear "Hello? Yes, this is Brooke Davis." Brooke paused and Lucas watched intently, wondering what the person on the other line was saying "What? No, please. You can't do that." She stood up and walked towards the window, leaning against it "No, I'm not going…..please." she pleaded. Lucas stood there confused as she hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Lucas asked, Brooke's eyes tearing up.

"There was a mix up in my parent's will, and I have an aunt who lives by herself on a farm in Oklahoma and I'm supposed to be living with her." Brooke said, a tear streaming down her cheek "I don't wanna go Luke." She cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, we're gonna get this figured out, you're not going anywhere. I promise, you're gonna stay with me." Lucas whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

The next morning, Brooke walked out of her bedroom and started downstairs. She heard footsteps behind her, and it was Lucas, who was following quietly behind.

"Morning." She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead and they headed downstairs.

As they walked past the office, Deb was sitting on the chair in her clothes from last night, looking exhausted.

"Mom?" Lucas asked "It's 7:00 in the morning."

Deb tiredly looked at the time "Is it already?"

"What have you been doing?"

"Calling the people in charge of Brooke's arrangements and convincing them to let her stay." Deb told him, lifting her coffee and taking a sip.

"Oh Deb, you didn't have to do all this." Brooke said honestly "Really, you didn't."

"Yes I did sweetie. We can't let you leave." Deb smiled.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Lucas' waist "No, we can't." he agreed.

Deb walked over to Brooke "Okay, here's what we need to do."

Brooke listened intently as Deb told her, but the most important words were that there would be no court hearing if Brooke could go to Oklahoma and convince her aunt to let her stay with the Scott's.

Brooke smiled "That, I can do."

Deb laughed "Good, because your flight is in 3 hours."

"How long do I have to go for?" Brooke asked.

"Well you are going to have to meet with a few people at your aunt's to discuss the situation and then they have to fly you to New York City to sign the papers. So probably a couple of days." Deb answered "If you don't want to go alone I could change my work schedule…."

"No, it's fine. I can do this on my own."

Almost three hours later, Lucas was dropping Brooke off at the airport.

"You be careful, okay?" he warned "And I hope your aunt's not crazy."

Brooke laughed, somewhat nervously "I'm turning around and coming right back here if that's the case."

Lucas hugged her tight and she looked into his eyes "I love you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke paused and smiled "I love you too Lucas Scott."


	6. Sleeping With Pigs

Brooke got off of the airplane, picking up her luggage, and heading outside to the car her aunt sent. The airport was as small as half of her old house, and the outside consisted of dirt roads and barely any cars.

"You have got to be kidding me" Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"Are you Ms. Davis?" A fairly cute young man asked.

Brooke forced a smile "Yea."

"Your aunt sent me. Let me get your bags." He said, opening the door of the old pickup truck.

"Small town." Brooke said as they started driving.

"Yep. 300 people." The young man said.

"I though Tree Hill was small."

"I'm Brian, by the way." The man said "I work on your aunt's farm."

Brooke smiled "How is she?"

"Your aunt?" he asked. Brooke nodded "Well she can have her moments."

Brooke sighed and rested her head on the window "I just wanna get this over with and go home." She said as her phone rang "Hello?"

"You got there safe?" Lucas asked as soon as he heard her voice.

Brooke smiled, really meaning it, it was so great to hear his voice "Safe and sound."

"How is it?" Lucas asked.

"Small." She laughed "I just can't wait to get back to Tree Hill."

"You just left this morning." Lucas reminded her.

"I know. And I miss it. Well, I miss you." Brooke told him.

"I miss you too."

"Lucas." She said quietly "What if she doesn't sign the papers?"

"She will." Lucas said, hoping he was telling her the truth.

"How do you know? I mean, if she doesn't then I'm gonna have to live in this nothing of town forever."

"Well, then we go to Plan B." Lucas said.

"Oh yea?" Brooke giggled "And what's that?"

"Well I come and kidnap you and we move to Austrailia." Lucas told her.

"Why Austrailia?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've just always wanted to go there." He laughed.

"Okay, I like -----" Brooke heard her phone beep and looked at it 'Call Lost' was on the screen.

"After we get out of town there's no more service." Brian said to her.

Brooke sighed and watched the farmland until they finally pulled into a dirt driveway with fields on each side.

"This is it." Brian said, pulling up to the house and opening the door for Brooke "She should be inside."

"Thanks." Brooke said, walking up to the front door and knocking lightly.

"Who is it?" she heard a lady, probably her aunt, yell from the other side of the door.

"Um, Brooke. Brooke Davis." Brooke said, caught offguard.

The lady swung open the door. She was older, probably in her late 60's, early 70's.

"Hi." Brooke said, trying to smile.

"Brooke. It's very nice to see you." Her aunt said, obviously distracted "I'm your Aunt Mary. Your room is right upstairs if you'd like to put your things up there."

Brooke took a deep breath "The people from the agency didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Aunt Mary asked.

"I'm not staying long….I just needed you to sign the papers to let me stay with my Godparents." Brooke said, unsure of her aunt's reaction.

"Oh that's nonsense." Her aunt said, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked into the kitchen "Of course you're staying with me."

Brooke had to practically jog to keep up with her aunt "I'm sorry they didn't tell you. It's just that I've been living with the Scott's for a while now and I love it there….not that I wouldn't love it here…..but I was just hoping you could sign the papers and I'd get out of your way."

Aunt Mary opened the oven 'Look at what you did!" she said to Brooke, almost yelling "I burned the casserole."

Brooke looked at Brian who was standing in the doorway and he laughed "Um, I'm…I'm sorry." She said quickly.

Aunt Mary sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Brooke to do so "Brooke, your mother and I didn't get along very well but when she asked if I'd take you if anything happened to your parents I agreed, so you're staying. Don't ask again."

Brooke looked at her aunt before walking outside and down the driveway towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked, running after her.

"I need phone service, I need to call Luke." Brooke said, trying not to let him see how upset she was.

"Wait a second. I'll drive you." He said, running back to the truck.

He drove Brooke back into town and stopped the car where she had service.

"Brooke, we got disconnected before." Lucas said when he picked up.

"Luke." Brooke said, trying to stay strong.

"Brooke. What happened?" Lucas asked, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"She won't sign the papers Lucas! What to I do?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek.

Lucas asked what she said and Brooke explained.

"I'm coming up there Brooke." He said.

"Lucas, you can't do that." She said "You have basketball."

"I can miss a few days. I'll be up by the time you wake up. I'll rent a hotel room." Lucas said.

Brooke turned to Brian "Is there a hotel here?"

Brian shook his head "No, but there's a man who has a barn down the street from Mary's that he turned into three bedrooms for visitors."

Brooke sighed "Did you hear that Luke? Your gonna stay in a barn."

"I'll sleep with the pigs for you." Lucas said, making Brooke laugh "I'll be at your aunt's house at 8:00."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

--------------------------------

Haley was walking out of school and towards her car when Nathan ran after her "Haley, can I talk to you?"

Haley ignored him so he ran up and stood in front of her car door.

"Nathan. Move." She said sternly.

"Not until you talk to me." He practically begged.

She stared at the ground and didn't say a word.

"Please."

She took a deep breath "I'm gonna tell you the truth Nate. I love you, I do. I always did. But me and you…us….it doesn't work. It may have once but it doesn't anymore. I'm sorry Nathan."

He took his hands and placed them on both sides of her face, gently, but so that she would meet his gaze. He looked into her eyes for a long time. She wondered what he saw, maybe pain, or heartache, or maybe love. He took his hands away and gently kissed her forehead "I love you" he whispered so she could barely hear "And I am always going too. And I'm here if you need anything." Eh said turning and walking away.

Haley watched him walk away and held back the tears. She was the won that told him to leave anyways. She was the one that said she didn't want him.


	7. It's Gonna Be Okay

"Brooke." Lucas whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled "Lucas!" she said happily as he leaned down and kissed her "I'm so glad you're here…..how'd you get in?"

"Your aunt must've been out, the front door was opened though." Lucas told her.

She stood up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll talk to her." Lucas said.

"She's crazy." Brooke warned.

"You've met my family, right?" he asked as he put his arms around Brooke and kissed her again.

"Brooke!" the two heard Aunt Mary scream up the stairs "Brooke! It's almost nine! What do you think you're doing still sleeping! There's chores to be done!"

Brooke sighed and took Lucas' hand as they walked downstairs.

Aunt Mary took one look at Lucas then back to Brooke "Who on earth is that?"

"This is Lucas. Lucas Scott. I'm living with his family. He came up to have you sign the papers so I can get home." Brooke told her.

Aunt Mary shook her head "Nope. I don't think so." She walked away.

Lucas told Brooke to stay in the living room and he followed Aunt Mary "Wait." He said to her "Can I please just talk to you."

Aunt mAry looked at the time "Quickly. I have things to do."

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked.

She sighed "Yes. I was. But my husband passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucas said, pausing a moment "But when you were young and in love, you'd do anything to be with the person you love, right?"

Aunt Mary thought for a second "Well yea, of course." She looked again at the time.

Seeing Aunt Mary was very impatient, Lucas quickly got to the point "I'm in love with Brooke. I mean, I haven't told her yet, but I'm truly in love with her and I can't be without her. You need to let her stay with us. I can't leave here without her. I love her."

--------------------------------------------------

Haley drove quickly to the hospital after Deb just hung up the phone. She tried not to cry as she thought about the conversation yesterday.

_But me and you…us….it doesn't work. It may have once but it doe__sn't anymore. I'm sorry Nathan._

She got to the hospital and jumped out of the car, running into the emergency room doors.

"Haley!" Deb said, jumping up, Haley could tell she had been crying. Dan sat next to her, his head in his hands.

"Deb! What happened?" Haley asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A car ran a red light." Deb explained "They hit the driver's side."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Haley asked quickly.

"I don't know Haley. I just don't know." Deb said, sitting back down.

"Is Lucas on his way home?" Haley asked.

"He's not answering his phone."

Haley sighed, running her hands through her hair "I'll keep trying to call him." She said, walking out of the building and taking out her cell phone.

After the fifth time calling, she finally left a voicemail "Damn it Luke, pick up your phone. Please." She begged "Please call me as soon as you get this."

Haley sat on the bench and put her head in her hands "Please let him be okay." She prayed "Please."

-------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Brooke and Lucas were headed to the airport "How'd you do it?" Brooke asked "How'd you talk her into it?"

"I told her I was in love." He answered with a big smile on his face, holding her tight.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

Lucas turned on his phone "Sixteen missed calls?"

"From who?" Brooke asked.

"Haley." He said, pressing the button to listen to his voicemail, after listening to it he dialed Haley's number.

"Luke!" Haley yelled into the phone

"Hales, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Lucas, you need to get home right now. It's Nathan….."

"What happened?"

"There was a car accident. Please just hurry." She said "The doctor just came out. be careful, but be here soon." She said before hanging up.

Lucas took a deep breath and Brooke squeezed his hands "It's okay." She whispered "Don't worry."

Brooke and Lucas finally pulled up to the hospital and ran inside. Haley was sitting in the waiting room and walked over when Brooke and Lucas walked in. she started to cry when Lucas hugged her and when she finally stopped, she told Lucas what the doctor had said.

"He's in a coma now. They don't know when he's gonna wake up. It could be hours, it could be days." She told him, tears running down her face "The longer he stays in a coma, the more brain damage there will be. Your parents are in there now."

"Go ahead." Brooke whispered "I'll stay with her."

Lucas left and Brooke sat down with Haley, holding her tight as both girls cried.

As soon as Deb saw Lucas she started to cry "Oh Lucas!" she said, hugging him.

Lucas walked over to Nathan, who didn't look like Nathan at all. Lucas sat next to the bed and held Nathan's hand.

Deb and Dan stood up and walked out to give Lucas some time with his brother.

Lucas didn't say anything, he just sat there. He didn't cry or become upset, he was still in shock at the fact that his brother, whom he loved, could possibly die.

The doctor promised Deb and Dan that he'd keep a very close eye on Nathan so they could go home and get some rest, but the kids wouldn't leave. Haley and Brooke stayed in the waiting room all night, and Lucas stayed with Nathan. They couldn't bear to leave him alone.

The next morning, Brooke walked into the room with two cups of coffee, but Lucas was sleep, his head resting on the side of Nathan's bed. She sat down in the other chair and waited for Lucas to wake up, but before he did the doctor came in.

"Lucas." She rubbed his back "Lucas wake up."

He woke up and saw the doctor "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said to the doctor "Has there been any change?"

"Are your parents here?" the doctor asked.

"They'll be here…." He started, but Dan and Deb walked in.

"How is he?" Deb asked as soon as she walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott. You may want to hear this in private." The doctor said.

"No, my son can stay." Deb said.

"And Brooke." Lucas said as Brooke started to leave.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and sat next to him, taking his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Nathan is paralyzed from the waist down. We won't know until he wakes up whether it's going to be temporary or permanent." The doctor said.

"He already was offered a scholarship to Duke!" Dan said.

"It's always been his dream." Deb said in tears.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor said as he left.

Lucas put his head in his hands and Brooke held him tight "Shhh, it's okay." She said, trying not to cry, to be strong for Lucas "It's all gonna be okay."


End file.
